Un Amor Imposible
by Kiiro-Dess
Summary: Por que el tendría que admitirlo algún día, aunque solo fuera su sirviente tendría que admitir que el amor que sentía por esa chica era simplemente imposible.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un Fanfic echo con Red20~ esperamos que les guste :3**

* * *

Durante varias semanas en la gran mansión Berlitz, una chica de largos cabellos azulados y de poseer una enorme belleza notable para aquellos que la rodearan, aparte de ser la heredera de la fortuna más grande en todo Sinnoh o posiblemente de todo el mundo, caminaba disgustada como todos los días por los pasillos de su lujosa mansión hasta dar con el campo de flores que siempre era bien cuidado por su más leal sirviente. Un chico de cabellos rubios como el oro, y con simples vestimentas que constaban un traje negro con camisa blanca haciendo ver bien su tipo de clase social. Pero cuando el joven sirviente que tenía la misma edad que aquella hermosa doncella, sabía bien a lo que se enfrentaba con tenerla ahí y más que nada lo que le pasaba muy adentro de ella.

- ¿Otro pretendiente señorita? – preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa al verla así de enojada.

- Por supuesto que sí, Pearl. Cómo detesto que mis padres traigan cada día un nuevo pretendiente para tener una cita con él. Lo detesto – respondió ella con las mejillas rojas e infladas de la rabia tirándose sobre el pasto recién cortado sin importarle que se ensuciara su elegante y largo vestido blanco

- Entiendo perfectamente señorita… me gustaría poder ayudarla de alguna forma – dijo con un suspiro sentándose al lado de la chica – pero, algún día llegara el pretendiente que usted aceptara ¿no?

- No estoy segura de eso – respondió con una sonrisita asomándose en su rostro – de todas formas, odio que mis padres estén buscándome un novio.

- Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de usted y de la mansión Berlitz – comentó sin despegar su vista de aquellas flores tan coloridas que habían alrededor.

- ¿Qué es acaso que no puedo yo misma hacerme cargo de mi misma? – bufó ella molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía a su mayordomo con reproche.

- N-No es que me refiera a eso señorita... Es solo que... – antes de poder continuar pudo ver como ella le veía desaprobatoriamente -. ¿Q-Qué pasa?

- Señorita... ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?... – le replicó ella mientras fulminaba al rubio con la mirada –. Nos conocemos desde niños para que sigas diciéndome señorita.

- Pero antes porque éramos niños. Ahora ya no, trabajo para usted...

-¡De todas formas Pearl! – gritó molesta atemorizando un poco al chico por tal grito

-V-vamos señorita, no se moleste... además es una 'obligación' como sirviente llamarla de esa forma – una pequeña risita nerviosa apareció en su rostro mientras veía como Platinum seguía mirándolo tan fijamente –. ¡Señorita ya deje de mirarme!

- Es molesto que sigas diciendo lo mismo que todos. Estoy harta de que me traten así – replicó con una mirada baja y triste.

-Señorita... – Pearl se quedó en silencio un momento, odiaba ver triste a la señorita, desde pequeño que la conocía y amaba ver aquella sonrisa que le daba, por eso le dolía verla de ese modo – Bien, vamos adentro, voy a prepararle algunos dulces – dijo con una risita tratando de darle ánimos.

- Bien – se levantó del suelo con ayuda de Pearl y con un ligero sonrojo –. Pero deja de decirme señorita cuando menos, ¿quieres? – pidió ella mientras miraba a otro lado con un tono serio.

- De acuerdo Lady Platinum – bromeó él con cierta gracia provocando una mueca de enfado en el rostro de su señorita.

- Contigo no se puede hablar en serio – suspiró Platinum aun manteniendo su seriedad –. Pensé que ya lo sabía... – murmuró su sirviente de mala gana.

Ambos entraron a la cocina principal, dejando a una joven Platinum Berlitz tomando asiento en una de las sillas que daban frente a la mesa de la pequeña cocina donde los sirvientes compartían la comida, mientras que Pearl iba con el chef y mejor amigo repostero dentro de la mansión, Diamond.

- Oh, señorita Berlitz, Pearl-kun. ¿Vienen a probar algo nuevo? – saludó sonriente el moreno mientras se ponía su gorrito de chef sobre su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Platinum volvía a hacer un gesto de reprobación al escuchar de nuevo "señorita", quería que dejaran de hacer lo mismo y la trataran así. A lo que Pearl se dio cuenta y trató de cambiar el tema.

- Claro Dia, yo te ayudo.

- Oye Pearl... ¿paso algo con la señorita? – le susurró al rubio al ver a la chica de esa manera no muy común en ella.

- Ya sabes pretendientes... – suspiró el rubio a su considerado mejor amigo en la mansión –. Pero es mejor dejarla así, ya sabes cómo se pone ella... ¡A veces no la entiendo! – bufó molesto.

- Seguro que si la entiendes y tú no quieres admitirlo – le respondió con tono cantarín su amigo, haciendo que el rubio estuviera sonrojado.

- N-No sé a qué te refieres – respondió de inmediato girando su rostro a otro lado.

- Claro que sabes, admítelo Pearl – dijo entre risas por la actitud que había tomado el rubio –. Además no entiendo por qué finges tanto... ¿También estas molesto por el pretend?…

- ¡Que te calles Diamond! – le interrumpió Pearl con un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! – se quejó el chef, pero aun manteniendo una risita inocente en su rostro, típico de Dia

- Ya te dije que no mencionaras nada ¿no? – le reclamo un tanto enfadado.

- Oigan chicos, ¿qué está pasando con ustedes dos? – preguntó de inmediato Platinum luego de ver a esos dos pelearse.

- N-Nada señorita. Todo está bien aquí – respondió Pearl riendo nerviosamente por temer que ella hubiera escuchado algo.

- Oh bien... No se tarden con los bocadillos, ¿sí?

Ambos asintieron sonrojados y volvieron a su trabajo luego de aquella orden. No paso más rato y los bocadillos ya estaban en el comedor, Platinum obligo a su sirviente y a su Chef el comer con ella, después de todo era demasiado como para que ella se comiera todo eso sola, aunque costo un poco de trabajo el convencer a Pearl su amigo Diamond no dudo en asentir, después de todo era un chico bastante comelón.

- ¿Y bien señorita Platinum?... – dijo entre bocados Diamond mientras llamaba su atención -. Cuéntenos, ¿cómo era el pretendiente de hoy? - preguntó curioso recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Pearl y un ligero sonrojo por parte de Platinum.

- Pues como los otros – respondió de manera inmediata a Diamond –. Pero digamos que este era un poco más, ¿encantador?

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso señorita? – preguntó Diamond con inocencia a lo que Pearl solo se dedicó a escuchar la respuesta de la chica.

- Bueno, demostró ser un buen chico, a-además que era muy atento y lindo conmigo – un leve sonrojo se posó en el rostro de la señorita.

Pearl al escuchar aquella declaración de parte de Platinum, solo sentía como su sangre empezaba a hervir y tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese sujeto "encantador" para estrangularlo apenas y tuviera la oportunidad de verlo. Pero su buen amigo estuvo al tanto de las emociones que emanaba Pearl a lo que decidió interrumpir en la plática.

- ¿Y entonces por qué lo rechazo? – inquirió él aún con inocencia, calmando a Pearl de golpe, tenía mucha curiosidad por esa respuesta.

- Eso fue por...

- Por... – continuó Dia, ansioso por escuchar una respuesta.

- Por...

Pearl solo sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, quería saber su respuesta, sea cual sea. Tenía tantas ganas que haría lo que fuera por escucharlo de aquella dulce voz que tiene, pero era tanta su insistencia que no notó que estaba acercándose demasiado al rostro de Platinum, logrando espantarla.

- ¿P-Pearl, qué haces? – preguntó ella logrando sacar de sus pensamientos a Pearl y haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

- N-no es nada P-Platinum... digo Señorita – respondió de manera inmediata un Pearl sonrojado que por el nerviosismo no podía hablar demasiado, ¿en qué estaba pensando el sirviente de Platinum?

- ¿Eh?

- Pearl, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Dia mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

- N-No es de tu incumbencia – respondió él mientras se giraba molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

- Pearl ¿pasa algo malo? – interfirió Platinum con seriedad, su sirviente no salió actuar así y a decir verdad le estaba preocupando un poco su actitud.

- Ya le dije que no es nada- repitió el tratando de calmarse un poco.

- Mejor señorita Platinum... – dijo de inmediato Diamond intentando cambiar el tema -. Siga contándonos sobre lo que hizo con ese pretendiente – pidió Diamond intentando escuchar aún la historia de Platinum.

- Bueno yo...

- E-eso señorita Platinum cuéntenos que paso, ¿por qué rechazo a ese chico? – animó Pearl para recibir finalmente la respuesta de Platinum.

- Bueno yo... - luego de suspirar se sonrojo y golpeo a Pearl en la mejilla con una cachetada -. No es de su incumbencia - bufó de inmediato y se largó con su pastel en manos.

- Eso no lo vi venir... - dijo Diamond viendo a Pearl en el suelo.

-Demonios... ¡En definitiva no entiendo a esta chica! – gritó molesto tocando su mejilla golpeada.

- Creo que debes ir a hablar con ella... – le dijo el peli negro con su típica inocencia.

Luego de escuchar aquellas palabras alentadoras por parte de su amigo, se levantó del suelo y se puso a pensar si realmente debería de hacerlo o no, ya que muy dentro de su ser, amaba con toda su alma a aquella chica que le había dejado la mejilla sonrojada, y no por placer, si no por un acto de violencia contra aquel sirviente rubio, pero por otro lado, esa chica estaba muy lejos de sus metas, esa chica era de clase alta y él solo su sirviente, algo imposible, un sueño nada más y solo eso era para él. Un sueño.

Luego de estar pensando aquello por un tiempo, sabía que debía aclarar unas cosas con ella, y eso era darle una disculpa por su inapropiada forma en la que actuó luego de que dijera palabras tan encantadoras de aquel susodicho pretendiente perfecto.

- Tienes razón Dia, iré a hablar con ella – le dijo seguro de sí mismo mientras caminaba por el camino que había tomado Platinum.

- Suerte con lo que sea que le digas – le animó su amigo con una sonrisa inocente mientras seguía comiendo los pastelillos que preparó.

Subiendo por aquellas escaleras y pasando por los pasillos pudo llegar al fin al lugar donde esa chica estaba, claramente en la habitación de la joven.

-Señorita Platinum, perdone que la molesta nuevamente... pero tengo que decirle algo – llamó Pearl por el otro lado de la puerta, esperando la autorización de Platinum para poder entrar

- Hum... ¿P-Podrías venir en otro momento P-Pearl-kun? A-Ahora estoy ocupada... – le respondió ella del otro lado un poco nerviosa, causando extrañes en el chico.

- ¿O-Ocupada? – preguntó nuevamente al escucharla así.

-S-solo vuelve después – le reprochó.

- ... Si lo hago olvidare lo que le voy a decir señorita Platinum – comentó el rubio lanzando un suspiro abriendo la puerta con cierta lentitud.

- ¡Q-que no entres Pearl!

Al entrar a la habitación de la señorita, el joven mayordomo de cabellos de oro pudo observar algo que lo dejó completamente impactado. Era aquella señorita que tanto admiraba sentada en su cama, compartiéndola con su padre y con un tipo extraño de cabellos pelirrojos largos sentado frente a ellos en una silla en lo que parecía ser una charla privada.

- Te dije que volvieras después... Pearl – dijo ella con un tono de seriedad, uno que solo usa cuando estaba enfadada.

- ¿Quién es el señorita? – preguntó el sirviente que aun veía a ese chico desconocido junto a la chica a la cual servía.

- Él es el nuevo pretendiente de mi hija jovencito Pearl. Ahora si no te molesta, queremos seguir conversando. Mejor aún. Tráele algo de té a nuestro invitado – le respondió seriamente el padre de Platinum con tono autoritario, largando de ahí al joven rubio de mala gana.

- Enseguida... – dicho eso Pearl se retiró aun divagando en su cabeza sobre aquello, nuevamente un pretendiente para la señorita.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina de la mansión dispuesto a servir a aquellas tazas de té para esas personitas se encontró con su animado mejor amigo quien lo recibió con cierta alegría al pensar que todo habría salido bien ente Platinum y el.

- ¿Cómo te fue con la señorita Pearl? – le preguntó inocente.

- Nada bien... – le respondió con un tono tan apagado que parecía como si le hubiera respondido un muerto a Diamond.

- ¿Nada bien? ¿Pues qué paso ahí dentro? – inquirió extrañado al verlo tan decaído.

- Su padre y ella estaban... Con su dichoso pretendiente en su habitación...

-¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Un nuevo pretendiente?!... No te parece genial Pearl, ¡la señorita se nos casa! – gritó un tanto emocionado el peli negro dando saltitos de alegría.

-¡Tonto! – le gritó el sirviente de la mansión dándole un golpe a su considerado mejor amigo.

-Auch... L-Lo siento Pearl – se disculpó Diamond mientras se acariciaba la cabeza -pero no te parece bien... ¿que la señorita haya encontrado a alguien?

- N-N... No sé... Creo que... Me tomaré un descanso – se dio media vuelta y se paró en la entrada de la cocina –. Por cierto... llévales algo de té a ellos de mi parte – luego de eso subió a su habitación para ponerse a recapacitar lo vivido.

- De acuerdo, yo me encargo – asintió el pelinegro mientras Pearl se retiraba a paso lento.

Llegando a la habitación lo único que hizo fue recostarse en su respectiva cama, tendría que ordenar sus pensamientos y tratar de olvidar nuevamente a aquel pretendiente de la señorita. De verdad que eso de estar presentándole tantos chicos a Platinum lo traían verdaderamente harto. Y más harto estaba de imaginar que ese era el chico perfecto del que hablaba porque eso le había dicho hace unos minutos y no creía que el padre de Platinum se diera por vencido con mostrarle lo bueno de aquel pretendiente largándolo de su mansión y eso solo le hacía sentirse sumamente deprimido.

- Demonios, no entiendo por qué la señorita tiene que elegir a uno de esos – maldijo en bajo hundiendo su rostro en su pequeña almohada – Aunque... Tampoco tengo que ser tan egoísta... la señorita Platinum merece lo mejor y... ¡Maldición! – bufó molesto mientras se cubría completamente con las sabanas -creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Pearl despertó de su cama con mucho pesar, aunque pudo olvidar con aquel sueño, la amarga imagen de Platinum con aquel tipo pelirrojo y de ojos plateados que era el supuesto amable pretendiente perfecto. Aunque apenas se vio al espejo con su traje de sirviente, todo arrugado y con una terrible ojera se dio cuenta de lo muy alejada que estaba ella de él. Era un amor imposible.

Respiró profundamente antes de decidirse darse un baño en el cuarto asignado a todos los empleados masculinos de la mansión hasta que se dio cuenta de que afuera de su cuarto estaba la última persona que preferiría ver en ese día.

- H-Hola Pearl – saludó nerviosamente Platinum mientras llevaba su mano sobre su boca –. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

* * *

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

- H-Hola Pearl – saludó nerviosamente Platinum mientras llevaba su mano sobre su boca –. ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?

- Claro... Señorita – contestó amargamente, no podría tratar bien con ella después de lo de anoche, aunque bien tampoco era culpa suya. -Solo deje cambiarme ¿sí? – Platinum asintió.

Un par de minutos pasaron luego de que Pearl se levantara para arreglar su rostro que lo tenía muy mal y con unas terribles ojeras que lo molestaban, aparte de cambiarse sus ropas arrugadas al haberse tirado así sobre su cama, por lo que tenía que estar presentable como es la política de toda la servidumbre de la mansión Berlitz. Luego de hacer ese ritual, fue cortésmente para tomar la perilla de la puerta y respirar profundamente, le dolía verla pero si ella lo pedía no podía negárselo.

- Bien, pase.  
- Espero que tengas ya una idea de lo que quiero decirte, Pearl – suspiró la chica mirándolo con cierta seriedad.

- ¿Su pretendiente? – contestó el joven a secas.  
- B-Bueno... Si... Quería pedirte un consejo - le dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo.

- ¿C-Consejo? - titubeó él sin saber bien a lo que se refería ella.

- B-Bueno... Es que... Ese chico... Mi papá le cayó igual de bien como a mí y yo... – ella no pudo terminar de hablar porque Pearl cerró la puerta de inmediato.

- ¿Q-Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? – se repitió a sí mismo con miedo –. E-Ella le gusta... – dijo en voz baja porque ella seguía detrás de él.

- !Pearl¡ ¿!Que te sucede¡? ¿Por qué te comportas así? – gritaba la chica dando uno que otro golpe en la puerta de su sirviente.

- ... – no respondió, lo que sentía era demasiado confuso como para responderle algo inmediato.

- ¡Pearl te ordeno que habrás la puerta! – volvió a gritar la chica golpeando la puerta.

- ... – volvió a recibir silencio como respuesta, pero esta vez abrió la puerta con lentitud.

- ¿Pearl?... – susurró ella con nerviosismo, nunca había visto a su sirviente actuar así y verlo tan... ¿molesto? –. ¿Te pasa algo?

- N-no es nada... solo cosas mías – respondió con amargura sin poder mirarla.

- Pues me parece que algo te sucede... – contestó Platinum buscando a su sirviente con la mirada.

- Y-Ya le dije que no es nada - insistió levantando la voz, asustando a Platinum en el acto –. L-Lo siento, es que... Hoy no estoy de humor para hablar.

Platinum solo se sintió un poco intranquila y deprimida de escuchar aquello de parte de Pearl y no contar con su apoyo esta vez como era de costumbre a lo que agachó su mirada al suelo sin saber qué decir.

- Y-Ya veo... – susurró mientras juntaba sus manos –. L-Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

- No se disculpe – dijo esforzando una sonrisa - Aun... quiere que le un consejo.

- ¿Está bien que te lo pida? - preguntó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado, Pearl solo asintió.

- Entonces... ¿Sabes qué puedo hacer para?...

- ¿Gustarle a ese chico? – interrumpió el rubio.

- N-no es eso- le reprocho la chica con un sonrojo presente

- Señorita usted no me engaña – comentó el burlonamente –. Mi consejo es que sea usted misma, de seguro así le gustara – le dedico una sonrisa a lo que Platinum solo bufo molesta, al parecer Pearl no quería escucharla.

- No entiendo por qué estas de insoportable ahora Pearl, pero me tienes harta – de una bofetada le borró la sonrisa que tenía su mayordomo de su rostro –. Ya no sé qué hacer contigo – murmuró con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos lista para salir huyendo de ahí –. Hasta luego.

Pearl solo se quedó inmóvil viéndola correr lejos de él sin reconocer su error. Le parecía extraño verla actuar así y más que le golpeara.

- ¿Qué me sucede?... – murmuró para sí mismo al verla alejarse de él.

- ¡Pearl! – llamó a su amigo Diamond mientras corría por los pasillos de la mansión – ¡Tengo noticias!

- Dia, no quiero decir Diamond... Cuantas veces debo decirte que no corras por la mansión- suspiro con pesadez el rubio no estaba de mucho humor para recibir lo que su amigo consideraba "Buenas noticias".

- Lo siento... pero tienes que escucharme sobre... – se detuvo un momento viendo a su amigo y su extraña marca roja en la mejilla - ¿Que te paso en el rostro Pearl? – preguntó inocente a lo que su amigo reaccionó colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

- N-no es nada... – contestó de inmediato Pearl.

- Bueno... como decía, mañana ese chico pelirrojo vendrá a comer con nosotros... bueno con la señorita, pero sabes la señorita hoy le dará su respuesta – le dijo el chico de cabellos negros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y eso es algo bueno? – le reprochó Diamond a su amigo sin creerle lo que le decía.

- No te pongas celoso – le replicó él dándole una palmaditas en la espalda –. Piensa que puede aceptarlo como rechazarlo – lo último lo dijo bastante alegre

- ... Yo... Ya no sé qué hacer Dia – dijo el rubio cabizbajo – Creo que... me daré por vencido después de todo... – suspiró.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Diamond se quedó sorprendido por lo dicho con su amigo – Vamos Pearl... ¡Llevas 13 años enamorado de la misma chica! ¡No puedes rendirte ahora! – le gritó al chico, de verdad no entendía por qué su amigo se estaba volviendo tan pesimista.

- Creo que debería dejar de ser tan egoísta... Ya sabes ella tiene que ser feliz con alguien, ¿no? – dijo amargamente con una risita en su rostro entrando a su habitación.

- Egoísta... – repitió el chico mientras seguía pensando en cómo poder animar a su amigo quien se había encerrado en su habitación.

- Bueno... Al menos es con alguien que quiere mucho y que es de su clase... Yo... Yo no podría ser capaz de darle la vida que se merece ella es una persona sensacional que se merece todo y más... Yo... Yo solo soy un simple sirviente., nada más que eso.

Pearl se tiró sobre su cama por tercera vez en ese día y solo quiso que la tierra se lo tragara vivo, no quería ni ver al supuesto pretendiente perfecto que había dicho Platinum que era, pero igual no quería ni verla a ella también e imaginar cientos de cosas lejos de su vida. Seguro se la llevaría lejos de él y para siempre.

Finalmente Pearl cayó dormido, se sentía demasiado cansado, además de no haber podido dormir la noche anterior por el mismo tema que lo traía bastante mal. Pero ya no pasaría más, ya habría decidido que no volvería hacer tan egoísta en cuanto a la felicidad de su señorita. Volvería hacer el sirviente que solo estaba para cumplir los caprichos de su considerada 'princesa' y no volvería a actuar como un tonto frente a ella.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud dejando ver a la joven chica que antes habría golpeado a su sirviente. Platinum se sentía mal, así de simple por golpear de esa forma a su sirviente... no, a su gran amigo. ¿Desde cuándo que había olvidado eso? Pearl era el chico con el cual compartió la mitad de su vida y estuvo junto a ella protegiéndola. En definitiva Platinum sentía la obligación de disculparse.

- Pearl... – llamó con suavidad al lado de la cama del chico, el no respondió –. Está dormido... – suspiró ella sentándose a las orillas de donde dormía el rubio –. Me pregunto... Di aún recuerdas cuando éramos niños... – comentó en un susurro bastante nostálgica.

Pearl no dijo nada más, que solo como respuesta dio un pequeño bufido con el rostro oculto bajo su almohada, tratando de dar una respuesta afirmativa hacia su ama, pues a pesar de todo, tenía que darle una respuesta como obligación hacia ella.

- Así que me estabas escuchando... – dijo en una risita observando al rubio quien le daba la espalda - entonces recuerdas aquella vez que nos conocimos.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?... – contestó en bajo con una pequeña carcajada –. También recuerdo cuando trato de cocinar usted...

- No fue mi culpa Pearl, la cocina era bastante mala... – le reprochó con las mejillas infladas pero aun riendo - Por cierto... ¿recuerdas cuando dormíamos juntos?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el rostro de Pearl se sonrojó hasta más no poder y solo negó con la cabeza para agregar un "no, no lo recuerdo", poniendo a Platinum un poco molesta y haciendo un mohín.

- Pues yo si lo recuerdo, es más. Vamos a hacerlo como los viejos tiempos - ante esto ella se acomodó muy cerca de Pearl abrazándolo por la espalda y poniendo al pobre chico en una situación sumamente tensa.

- S-señorita... esto no es correcto – tartamudeó el rubio mientras Platinum se acomodaba más en la cama del rubio.

- No aceptare reclamos- dijo de manera inmediata apoyándose más en la espalda de él.

- Nuevamente se está comportando de manera caprichosa... – sonrió el chico.

- Eres un tonto – le dijo ella en un mohín mientras se aferraba al chico y acorrucaba su cabeza sobre su cuerpo.

Pearl al sentir la respiración de su ama, solo se puso más tenso y sentía como la sangre le hervía, y más que nada, sentía como sus impulsos más salvajes querían tomar el control de su cuerpo. Se abstuvo como siempre lo ha hecho cuando algo así pasaba, siempre ha sido leal y siempre lo será.

- ¿S-Señorita?... – preguntó Pearl luego de que sentía su cuerpo más cerca de él. Pero no tuvo respuesta.

Giro lentamente su mirada hacía ella solo para darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida aferrada a él.

- Dulces sueños señorita – fue lo último que le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y separándose de ella, acomodándose en el suelo.

Si alguien entraba a su cuarto y los veía así, se podría ir despidiendo de ella para siempre. Y eso no lo permitiría, por más enamorada que esté ella de aquel susodicho pretendiente de cabellos rojos y ojos de plata, jamás la abandonaría, sería su leal sirviente en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3.**

En la mañana siguiente no se podía entender muy bien el comportamiento que tenía Platinum con el que consideraba su mejor amigo en lugar de su leal sirviente, se notaba cierto desagrado por parte de la chica hacia aquel sujeto de cabellos dorados. Y aunque bien, tampoco sabía el chico el por qué. Sabía que no le quedaba más opción que disculparse con ella, sea lo que sea que le haya hecho a ella. Era su sirviente después de todo y ella era su ama, tenía que hacerlo de un momento a otro. Se acercó a ella apresuradamente para llamar su atención poniéndose frente a ella y deteniéndole el paso.

- ¡Señorita Platinum! ¿Por qué sigue ignorándome? – le reprochó un tanto molesto el rubio, necesitaba una razón por la cual ella este molesta

- Hum... Tu sabes muy bien lo que hiciste Pearl – infló sus mejillas desviando su mirada –. Mejor ve a preparar el desayuno...

- De verdad... Que ya no la entiendo- murmuro el chico.

Mientras que Pearl se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno de su ama, Diamond apareció de inmediato al ver cómo es que su mejor amigo hacía su trabajo y con el ceño fruncido, para luego acercarse a Platinum para conversar.

- Señorita Platinum. ¿Ahora qué paso aquí? – inquirió preocupado el joven chef al ver como Pearl se peleaba con la sartén.

- No es de tu incumbencia Diamond – respondió con cierta mueca de enfado asustando un poco al chef, no estaba muy acostumbrado a esa conducta que tenía la chica –. Si gustas puedes preguntarle a Pearl...

La simple respuesta tan cortante de su ama hizo que al pobre chef de cabellos morenos se sintiera como si estuviera presenciando a una persona totalmente diferente a la dulce chica quien admiraba y cumplía todos sus caprichos como su ama. Pero esa chica, era demasiado caprichosa e intolerable. Sentía que si no hacía algo para que esa chica dejara aquella faceta de niña rebelde con poner a Pearl en su lugar, eso seguiría por más tiempo.

- S-Si eso haré – comentó con cierto nerviosismo mientras se dirija con lentitud con su amigo quien aún continuaba batallando con el desayuno –. Pearl, ¿pasó algo malo contigo y con la señorita Berlitz? – inquirió su amigo seriamente mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- ¡Que va Dia! ¡Todo va muy bien! – le respondió sarcástico girando a otro lado para ignorarle.

- Ya en serio, primero la señorita Platinum y ahora tú, ¿qué pasó realmente con ustedes? ¿Por qué de la nada ella se ha portado tan malcriada y está que hasta te pone a cocinar? – preguntó Diamond exigentemente mientras se acercaba a él.

- Deja de estar metiéndote en lo que no te importa – pidió él empujando a su amigo y llevándole el condenado desayuno frente a Platinum –. Aquí tiene señorita, buen provecho – luego de ponerle su desayuno frente a ella le dio una reverencia y salió a paso apresurado de ahí.

- Tsk... Cada día está peor... – murmuró la joven siguiendo con la mirada al joven quien se retiraba de la cocina.

Diamond al poder ver aquel acto de su dulce ama, notó que había algo más en su mirada, si bien ella igual estaba igual de molesta que Pearl, pero a él si entendía bien sus motivos. Recordó que ahora ella tiene un pretendiente, un tipo muy educado de una gran belleza y con una gran fortuna, sin duda el chico ideal para Platinum, y eso era lo que le dolía a Pearl. Tener que soportar los celos de ver a la persona que ama con alguien más que no sea él.

- Los celos lo están matando – comentó con una risita el chef de la casa llamando así la atención de Platinum.

- ¿Celos? – ella lo miró con cierta confusión a lo que Diamond solo comenzó a reír nervioso, tendría que dejar esa costumbre de pensar en voz alta.

- N-No es nada jeje, solo un pensamiento y... Señorita, ¿hoy no viene su pretendiente? – trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente, aunque se metía en más problemas con preguntar sobre aquel sujeto.

- H-Ha... S-Si, a-así es... Hoy viene... – respondió entre murmullos y viendo a otro lado con el rostro sonrojado -. Hoy va a venir acompañado de su padre para hacer los arreglos con mi familia.

- ¿O-O sea que...

Diamond tragó saliva inmediatamente al escuchar aquellas palabras de la voz de Platinum, por lo que dudó en preguntar el significado de ellas. Sabía que cuando dos familias hacían arreglos era solo por una cosa y solamente una, casarse. Pero el ansiar la respuesta de aquella chica hizo que su boca dejara escapar inconscientemente las siguientes palabras.

-. Se va a casar… Con el sujeto que es su pretendiente? – dijo él con las palabras muy atoradas en su garganta, sentía que si le decía algo así a su amigo, él moriría.

- Así lo decidió mi padre... – fue lo último que dijo ella con una mirada deprimida directo hacia su taza de té.

Mientras se llevaba a cabo esa conversación, por otro lado de aquella mansión, el rubio no dejaba de maldecir en bajo mientras limpiaba los vidrios del lugar. Se sentía bastante frustrado ya que su Señorita estaba enfada con él, y peor. ¡Él no tenía idea por qué!

- ¿Qué demonios le habré hecho a la Señorita? – murmuró enfadado tratando de quitar una pequeña mancha pegada en la ventana, de verdad que se encontraba fastidiado y esa mancha lo estaba sacando de sus casillas –. ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! No entiendo por qué la Señorita Platinum es tan injusta... – tiró aquel trapo al suelo ya bastante cabreado

Pearl miro por la ventana nuevamente, no a aquella manchita que lo habría sacado de sus casillas, sino una figura que llamo mucho su atención. Era aquel chico de cabellos rojizos que se encontraba entrando por la mansión.

- Claro... hoy van a comer juntos...

Mientras tanto en la entrada de la mansión, el joven pelirrojo era recibido por Diamond, que a falta de Pearl, se encargó de recibir a los invitados.

- Hola y bienvenidos – saludó Dia con una amplia sonrisa a los dos sujetos con vestimentas negras y bien arregladas que le veían seriamente.

- Hola jovencito – devolvió el saludo el mayor mientras sonreía de lado –. Buscamos al señor Berlitz y a la señorita Berlitz, mi hijo tiene ganas de hablar con ella aún de los preparativos para antes de su boda – le dijo él aún sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro, pero llamando la atención de su hijo.

- P-Pero si yo no...

Antes de que pudiera continuar y negar aquella acusación de su padre, fue interrumpido por el chef de la mansión.

- Este... Puede pasar, la señorita está ahora en la cocina – le respondió nervioso mientras dejaba el paso a que entraran los dos invitados –. Tome asiento, el señor estará con usted en unos momentos.

De inmediato como apareció, se retiró completamente asustado a darle aviso al padre de Platinum la llegada de sus invitados y luego de eso, a hablar con Platinum de la llegada de su pretendiente, a lo que había dejado muy alterada a la joven. Y más que eso, nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer.

- B-Bienvenido... Lord Silver – recibió Platinum dulcemente al chico pelirrojo tratando de ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

- Necesito hablar con usted señorita Berlitz – dijo el así llamado Silver a secas tomando asiento frente a la chica.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4.**

La decisión de Platinum de dejar entrar a su habitación al que consideraba su familia como su prometido le acongojó demasiado el corazón que al ver aquellos profundos, sensuales y llamativos ojos plateados lograron que cediera el paso para hablar con ella, aunque le ponía intranquila el tener que hablar con aquel chico, más que nada porque aún no tenía la oportunidad de solucionar sus problemas con su amigo/mayordomo y más que nada, porque tenía la necesidad de contarle sus problemas a alguien más.

- E-Entonces de… ¿De qué es lo que desea hablar señorita? – preguntó con nerviosismo al verlo en su hogar queriendo hablar justamente ¡con ella! –. Es sobre su... Sobre su…

Antes de que pudiera terminar aquella oración Pearl, fue detenido de inmediato por Platinum, quien parecía estar un tanto intranquila con aquel tema que había acertado su leal amigo.

- Acertado... Nuestro casamiento – suspiró con pesadez sentándose en la orilla de la cama de la joven – Solo dime... ¿Estás de acuerdo? – preguntó observando con detenimiento a la chica que estaba parada frente a él, casi congelada – ¿Lo estás? – volvió a preguntar.

- Y-yo... No lo sé... – respondió con un suspiro sentándose al lado del pelirrojo que no hacía más que observarla –. No estoy segura...

Silver suspiró pesado al escuchar esas palabras, realmente no sabía también si esa sea la mejor opción. Le agradaba la chica y todo, pero su corazón pertenecía a la Duquesa de Pallet Town, Blue. Pero ella ya quería a otro, al Conde de Pallet, Green. Es por eso que su padre al buscar en otros lugares le presentó a Platinum y ella era una chica estupenda, pero aún no sabía que sentía por ella, para ella era una persona confiable, y como un caballero tenía que aceptar ciertas responsabilidades y esa era el hacer feliz a su pareja, si es que ella lo consideraba digno para ella.

- E-Entonces... ¿T-Te gustaría tratar? – preguntó Silver sonrojado mientras se acercaba a ella, acortando distancias.

- Es que yo... – luego de mirar sigilosamente a la puerta de su habitación, notó como un mechón rubio se asomaba ahí, por lo que tragó saliva y con una mirada decidida miró a su pretendiente –. Creo que podría ser interesante intentar. Considere esto – besó la mejilla de Silver con rapidez ocultando su sonrojo –, un pequeño paso hacía mi corazón – le dijo sonriente mientras se retiraba lentamente de él –. Pero esto no significa que te he aceptado aún.

Terminó de decir entre risitas mientras salía de su habitación, dejando al chico perplejo. Haciéndolo alcanzar un sonrojo en el chico pelirrojo. Él se veía muy confundido por aquel beso y más por aquellas palabras. Pero esos pensamientos se iban combinando mientras que el tipo que los veía silenciosamente detrás de la puerta, sentía como su corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos.

- Tsk... ¿Por qué demonios... Siento esto? – chasqueó la lengua el rubio, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero tendría que ser más fuerte, ya lo había prometido después de todo.

Se armó de valor el joven sirviente de la mansión Berlitz luego de despejar su mente, toco la puerta de la habitación de la señorita.

- S-señorita, les traigo un poco de té.

- Oh, muchas gracias Pearl – le dijo Platinum mientras hacía ademan de dejar el té sobre la mesa – Gracias por el té Pearl, ya puedes retirarte – le ordenó mientras miraba sonriente a Silver, poniendo aún más celoso al joven rubio.

- C-Cómo usted diga señorita – hizo una reverencia apretando con fuerza su mandíbula y luego marcharse de ahí, pisando con fuerza el suelo bajo sus pies.

- O-Oye... ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a ese chico? – preguntó Silver un tanto preocupado a su anfitriona.

- ¡Esta aún más insoportable! – gritó ella apenas Pearl se había retirado de su habitación –. No sé qué le sucede, pero no tiene por qué comportarse de esa manera – suspiró mientras tomaba su té, de verdad que ya le tenía harta ese comportamiento tan especial de Pearl.

-B-bueno... quizás el este molesto por algo- comento el oji plata a lo que Platinum solo lo observaba con cierta duda.

- ¿Y que sería ese algo? – preguntó la chica un tanto confundida.

- Sabe soy el menos indicado para decirle – contestó secamente el pelirrojo –. Solo... Le aconsejo que hable con él.

Aquella respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Platinum aunque en cierto modo, no sabía si era una buena idea, ya que sería grosero de su parte dejar a su invitado para salir a platicar con su criado, pero por otro lado, quería hacer las paces con el rubio.

- Creo que tienes razón Lord Silver – le dijo ella mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

- ¿Y qué espera? Yo aún la esperaré aquí para seguir con nuestra charla - le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada mientras tomaba su té.

- M-Muchas gracias Lord Silver – dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a buscar al rubio.

Pearl no paraba de pensar en aquello que había escuchado, la señorita al parecer ya había decido casarse con ese chico y eso fue lo que 'rompió' en pedazos el corazón del chico de cabello rubios que no hacía más que lamentarse en silencio en su habitación.

- Dije que dejaría esta actitud... Aún así no hago más que lamentarme – se reprochó mientras tomaba con ambas manos su cabeza "Un pequeño paso a mi corazón" era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, aquella escena de la señorita donde besaba tiernamente la mejilla de aquel pelirrojo –. Demonios... debería rendirme ya de una vez – volvió a lamentarse mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

Mientras que Pearl seguía hiriéndose a sí mismo, Platinum parecía buscar por todos lados de la mansión al joven rubio para poder tener una charla decente con él hasta que escuchó de la habitación del muchacho un ligero sollozo y varios golpes dentro de la alcoba, a lo que inmediatamente imaginó que estaba siendo víctima de algún ataque. Entró de inmediato sin medir las consecuencias y de inmediato pudo ver a Pearl con las manos sobre su cabeza y llorando a más no poder.

- ¿P-Pearl? – fue lo único que pudo articular, jamás lo había visto de esa manera desde que se conocían

- S-señorita... – Pearl limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente, no podía permitir que lo viera de esa manera-¿P-pasa algo malo? ¿Se les antoja algún bocadillo? – preguntó tratando de no mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía solo se confundiría más.

- N-No es eso... Es solo que... - murmuró divagando con la mirada a cualquier parte solo para pensar sus siguientes palabras, encarándolo con pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro- . ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo?

-¿m-malo con usted? – repitió el con cierta molestia –. Pero si era usted la que estuvo ignorándome y tratando mal durante todo el día... – se excusó rápidamente – A-Al menos... dígame porque está molesta conmigo...

- Es que yo... – Platinum titubeo su respuesta, la verdad es que ella igualmente desconocía lo que le pasaba a ella.

- ¡Dígamelo! – pidió Pearl en un grito siendo callado por una bofetada de parte de Platinum.

- Maldición Pearl. ¿Por qué me gritas así?

- Lo lamento – susurró el rubio desviando la mirada.

- Pearl... Necesito que me digas... ¿Q-Qué te sucede? – volvió a decir Platinum, necesitaba una respuesta, no !exigía¡ una respuesta.

- No me sucede nada, ¿sí? – respondió seriamente y molesto levantándole por primera vez en su vida la voz a Platinum, algo que la dejo completamente perpleja.

- ¿P-Pearl? – preguntó Platinum un tanto indecisa.

- Señorita... De verdad que no es nada – comentó cabizbajo, no se sentía para nada bien, por más que quisiera olvidarse de ella no podía.

- Pearl... ¿A-Acaso... Ya no confías en mí? – juntó sus manos mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, aquel rubio que estuvo con ella tanto tiempo ya no le contaba nada ¿dónde se fue la confianza que antes tenían?

- ¡Ya le dije que no es nada! – contestó Pearl quien por un impulso acorralo a aquella dulce chica contra la pared – De verdad señorita... Que no es nada malo... Solo estaba… Pensando cosas estúpidas – dijo luego de mirar al suelo totalmente sonrojado y apenado.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó ella con un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en el rostro de la chica al ver a su rubio sirviente tan cerca de ella, aunque por alguna razón no estaba para nada molesta.

- De verdad Señorita Platinum... – asintió con una risita en el rostro.

- Hum... ¿Por qué no te creo?... – murmuró ella en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Pearl la oyera, acercando su rostro hacia él y con un mohín en él.

- ¿Uh? Señorita... ¿Acaso no confía en mí? – reprochó el colocando una de sus caras 'tiernas' a lo que Platinum solo inflo sus mejillas fingiendo molestia.

- Claro que si Pearl... Pero, te conozco bastante bien como para saber que algo te está molestando- respondió inmediatamente.

- Nada me está molestando – bufó él haciéndose el ofendido girando su rostro sonrojado de ella.

- Pearl... - continuó ella picándole la mejilla a su criado con un dedo para que le hiciera caso.

-¿De-de verdad quiere saberlo?- el rostro del chico se envolvió de un rojo intenso así que inmediatamente se alejó de la señorita

-Claro que si... por favor Pearl dímelo- le dijo Platinum siguiendo a su sirviente con la mirada con cierta esperanza de que Pearl finalmente le dijera la verdad sobre aquello que tanto le molestaba.

- P-Pues es porque... Yo... Yo...

- ¿Señorita Platinum, qué pasa?

- Yo… Yo…

Intervino en ese momento tan tenso el mismo joven pelirrojo con el que hace unos instantes estaba hablando con ella y se había olvidado completamente de su invitado, por lo que él la había estado buscando a la chica al preocuparse de haber tardado en regresar con ella.

- ¡L-lord S-Silver! – exclamó Platinum observando al aparecido.

- ¿Sucede algo? – murmuró el pelirrojo observando aquella escena – ¿I-interrumpí algo?

- Absolutamente nada... bueno me retiro por el momento – dijo retirándose del lugar aquel sirviente, bastante molesto pero a la vez agradecía que ese chico haya aparecido, ya que evito algo que de seguro luego podría ser un error.

- ¿Pasó algo con él señorita Platinum? – preguntó Lord Silver mientras se acercaba a ella con un rostro preocupado.

- N-No se preocupe. Todo está bien – respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada –. Por cierto, lamento la demora - se disculpó ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente a él.

- No se preocupe, me alegra saber que se encuentra bien – le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba calma.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

La intromisión de Lord Silver fue algo totalmente inoportuno para la pareja de chicos que se encontraba ahí, aunque en parte el chico rubio se sentía un tanto aliviado de tener que estar debatiendo aquel tema con su ama, se sentía tan inseguro y nervioso enfrente de ella que agradeció internamente aquella interrupción, pero por otro lado sus celos volvían a aparecer, sentía las ganas de querer estrangular a aquel pelirrojo. Pero claro no podía hacerlo, pues él era el pretendiente perfecto que estaba esperando su señorita por tanto tiempo. Y claro, no por sus celos tendría que actuar tan egoístamente por ello

-Recuerda Pearl, primero la felicidad de la señorita- murmuro en bajo - Aunque te den ganas de matar a alguien... preocúpate de la felicidad de la señorita.

- Oh, ¿dijiste algo? - preguntó el pelirrojo un poco curioso por la expresión molesta del rubio.

- N-Nada - le dijo rápidamente con mucho nerviosismo y temor a ser oído.

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió el pelirrojo

-No dije nada y usted no escucho nada- contesto el rubio mientras le daba la espalda al otro chico -Bueno, con su permiso... iré a servirles un poco de té-

-Por favor no te molestes Pearl- dijo Platinum mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos.- Diamond se está encargando de eso- continuo en decir, un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en su rostro al ver a su sirviente, solo recordar la escena que había vivido con él hace poco hacia que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza. - P-por cierto Lord Silver... tenemos una conversación pendiente-

- Ah-ah... Es cierto, ¿continuamos con nuestra conversación en el salón? - preguntó él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Y por qué no aquí? - dijo inocentemente Platinum a Lord Silver.

- Ham... ¿Será porque es mi alcoba? - interrumpió Pearl un tanto molesto, igual no quería escuchar ese tipo de cosas en su habitación.

- Oh, sí. Lo olvidé, jejejeje - rio nerviosamente Platinum dándose un golpecito sobre su cabeza y sacando la mitad de su lengua.

-Bien, entonces vayamos al salón- Silver comenzó a encaminarse hacia el lugar donde podrían conversar mejor sin molestar a nadie.

-Claro- asintió la señorita para poder acompañar a su pretendiente, aunque solo dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo para voltear a ver a su amigo, que al parecer como las otras veces no estaba de buen humor. - Pearl...- llamo

-¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto tratando de no sonar muy grosero con aquella pregunta.

-No es nada... solo quería recordarte que también tenemos algo pendiente- y sin escuchar respuesta de parte de su amigo/sirviente fue junto con el pelirrojo al salón para hablar sobre el tema que los ocupaba.

-¿Algo pendiente?- repitió el sin entender mucho, aunque por la expresión que había colocado unos segundos después, parecía que él ya había captado el mensaje de aquello dicho por la señorita. -N-no se referirá a...-

Por su parte, la señorita Platinum continuó su camino, siguiendo por detrás a Lord Silver a la sala de estar para continuar con aquella plática pendiente, y mientras el leal sirviente Pearl continuaba con la duda en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere señorita?... - murmuró él un tanto indeciso mientras volvía a tirarse sobre su cama.

-¡Pearl!- grito la muy conocida voz de Diamond corriendo nuevamente por los pasillos para dirigirse a la habitación de su considerado mejor amigo.

-Dia, no quiero decir Diamond ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que no corras por los pasillos?- bufo molesto el rubio cuando su amigo habría abierto la puerta de su habitación de un solo tirón.

-¡Ah! lo siento Pearl- se disculpó un tanto inocente bajando la cabeza

-Muy bien, ¿que querías?- pregunto Pearl

- Ham... Pues...

- Dilo ya Dia - exigió Pearl un tanto molesto.

- O-Oye... ¿No has hablado aún con la señorita? - preguntó Diamond intimidado por la mirada seria de su amigo.

- N-No... Ese pelirrojo nos interrumpió... - bufó molesto mientras se sentaba rendido sobre su sillón.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Los interrumpió?- Grito con sorpresa el peli negro mientras se sobre saltaba por lo que había escuchado - y... ¿lo hizo a propósito?

-¿a qué te refieres con eso Dia? - arqueo la ceja el rubio sin despegar la mirada de la de su amigo

-Bu-bueno, solo decía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito eso de interrumpirte justo en el momento.- Pearl al principio parecía estar dudando sobre lo dicho por su amigo, pero pensándolo mejor, era realmente absurdo ¿no?

-No imagines cosas Dia, apenas lo hemos visto hoy como para que lo sepa- contesto con una sonrisa ladeada el rubio

-Tienes razón jeje- rió tímidamente el chef dela mansión

- Además - continuó Pearl con un dedo alzado -, ese chico estaba buscándola. Seguro la señorita se había marchado cuando hablaba con él.

- ¿Y cómo para qué se fue de ahí, si se puede saber? - inquirió Diamond en un tono picaron.

- ¿E-Eh?... ¿D-De qué hablas? - dijo Pearl incómodo por la mirada de su amigo sobre él.

-Bueno Pearl, la señorita dejo a su pretendiente en el salón... justamente para venir a hablar contigo- comento el con picaría en el tono con el que hablaba, haciendo sonrojar un poco a su amigo por la insinuación que le había dicho sobre su señorita.

-E-estas tratando de decirme que - no fue necesario que terminara su oración para que Diamond comenzara asentir dándole la razón al rubio.

- Bueno, qué te parece tomar un té conmigo mientras tanto. Ya les dejé el té a la señorita y a su pretendiente en la sala principal - comentó Diamond mientras tomaba el brazo de su amigo -. Animo, tienes que estar más alegre.

- En verdad que no sé cómo puedes ser tan positivo - se quejó Pearl mientras seguía a su amigo a la cocina.

- Es porque como muchos dulces - respondió sonriente Diamond mientras picaba sus mejillas con sus dedos índices.

- Idiota, se supone que ibas a dejar de comer dulces - exclamó Pearl dándole un golpe en la cabeza de Diamond.

- No puedo evitarlo, es que son tan delicio~sos.

-Tú no tienes remedio- suspiro el rubio mientras su amigo solo reía tiernamente - Solo procura no comer exageradamente -

-Sí, siempre me lo dices- comento el pelinegro - Pero no te preocupes, casi nunca me enfermo - dijo alegre alzando sus manos infantilmente.

- Eso es porque te regaño, idiota - se quejó Pearl mientras tomaba asiento en frente a la mesa en la cual había un pastel para él.

- Ya, ya, mejor tómate tu té. Te hará sentir mejor, jeje - rio Diamond mientras servía el té en frente de su amigo

-Gracias Dia- agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, se sentía tan suertudo por tener un amigo como el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes... somos amigos ¿no? - comento el dándole un bocado al pastel disfrutando bastante del bocadillo.

- Si, lo somos. Pero no es para que me robes mi pastel - se quejó Pearl en un tono severo, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ya, ya. Bueno. Parece que ya estás mejor - le sonrió Diamond logrando sonrojar a su amigo.

- U-Un poco...

- Bien, entonces. ¿Listo para volver a hablar con la señorita o planeas rendirte contra ese espécimen de hombre pelirrojo? - señaló Diamond al pasillo como si lo sacara de la cocina.

-Hablare con ella...

-¡Bien dicho Pearl!- Grito Diamond con alegría por la respuesta dada de su amigo mientras le daba otros dos bocados más a aquel pastel.

-Bueno... ¿Pero podrías dejar de comerte mi pastel?- suspiro el rubio al ver como su amigo no dejaba de comerse su pastel

-Lo siento jeje- se disculpó el pelinegro mientras se llenaba la boca con otro bocado haciendo que su amigo volviera a suspirar. Después de todo Diamond no tenía remedio.

- Ya no sé si lo que dices es una excusa para dejarte con mi pastel o si va en serio - murmuró Pearl con pesadez viendo lo poco de su pastel.

- Un poco de ambos - afirmó Diamond mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

- Como sea, aún tengo un asunto pendiente... - se detuvo unos instantes al recordar lo que le dijo la señorita minutos antes y captar lo que quería decir, aunque sacudió su cabeza por inercia al creer que imaginaba de más -. Tengo que hablar con ella. Y antes de eso - con un ágil movimiento se llevó el resto del pastel a su boca para comerlo antes de su amigo -. Listo, ahora si adiós.

-Suerte- dijo Dia antes de que su amigo se retirara para luego dirigirse a la cocina para hacer más bocadillos. -La necesitara...-

Mientras tanto en la habitación principal, Lord Silver hablaba con la señorita Berlitz sobre los términos de su relación. Lord Silver en realidad quería demostrarle a Platinum que él sería un buen pretendiente, muy a pesar al interés que tenía su padre por la fortuna Berlitz, pero a él no le interesaba aquella fortuna, lo que más quería en su corazón era a alguien a quien amar.

- E-Entonces señorita...

- Por favor, dime Platinum - pidió Platinum interrumpiendo a su pretendiente.

- D-Disculpe, es que aún siento que no es correcto ser tan informal con usted - confesó Silver sonrojado mientras frotaba sus manos enguantadas con timidez.

-No te preocupes por ello- una sonrisa junto con un sonrojo se formó en el rostro de la señorita mientras que con delicadeza y clara vergüenza tomaba las manos del joven pelirrojo - Además... tendrá que acostumbrarse en llamarme así - finalizo en decir haciendo que el rostro de Silver se volviera como el de su cabello.

- H-Hem... Se... Digo, Platinum... ¿Usted qué es lo que busca en un pretendiente? - preguntó Lord Silver aun sonrojando y mirando al suelo.

-¿Lo que busco?- Platinum se quedó en blanco, nunca habría pensado en eso, ya que nunca le intereso lo de buscar pretendientes. -Pues...- Platinum analizo un poco más su respuesta para poder responder correctamente - Que sea Atento, Que se preocupe y sea lindo conmigo.- Finalizo ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Y-ya veo...

- ¿A-Acaso planeas hacer todo lo que dije? Eso sería hacer trampa - respondió con una risa nerviosa por lo incómoda que se sentía.

- N-No... Es que... Era interés - respondió sonrojado y mirando a la salida, sentía la necesidad de huir de ahí.

-E-en ese caso supongo está bien...- dijo Platinum tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, aunque le sea bastante dificultoso hacerlo.

El ambiente que se estaba llevando en la habitación era muy tenso, se hacía muy complicada y ambos chicos podían sentir sudor frío escurrir por sus cuerpos y las manos empapadas, sus ojos evitaban mantener contacto visual con el otro por lo incómodo que se sentían, pero en el momento en que ambos iban a decir algo para romper aquel incómodo silencio, una puerta se abrió logrando que ambos dieran un brinco involuntario en sus asientos.

- Muy bien hijo, ya es hora de irnos por ahora - anunció su padre Lord Giovanni mientras se acercaba a su hijo -Señorita Berlitz, fue un placer verla, espero que podamos cambiar de parejas para mañana - sonrió Giovanni tomando la mano de Platinum y plantándole un beso sobre este.

- C-Claro. No se preocupe - dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa incómoda en su rostro.

Giovanni solo sonrió de vuelta y salió mientras Silver se acercaba a Platinum con incomodidad.

- Lamento este silencio Platinum. Otro día espero que no sea tan incómodo tratar conmigo.

Antes de que Platinum pudiera decirle algo, Silver tomo su barbilla y plantó un casto beso sobre su mejilla.

Aunque ese beso en la mejilla no era lo que parecía desde el punto de vista de cierto rubio que se había asomado en el mismo instante que el pelirrojo besaba la mejilla de la señorita. Para Pearl aquello había sido lo último que hubiera preferido ver en su insignificante vida, ya que desde ese Angulo pareciera como aquel pelirrojo rozaba los labios de la señorita, aquellos que tanto anhelaba por tener el.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

- Hasta luego señorita... – le decía el joven pelirrojo a la heredera de la fortuna Berlitz mientras la observaba embelesado a su rostro.

- S-Si... H-Hasta luego… Lord... Silver... – respondió ella tartamudeando y ocultando un ligero sonrojo con su boca, que parecía reprimir una sonrisa.

- ¡N-N-NOOO! – respiraba agitadamente un chico rubio con cabellos alborotados en su habitación oscura –. Maldición... De nuevo ese sueño – se dijo Pearl luego de recobrar el aliento.

Él ha estado así desde el día anterior a aquel suceso. Lord Silver no había ido el día anterior pero la pesadilla de su próxima aparición para llevarse a su ama, solo le hacía sentir ganas de llorar. La simple idea de verla con otro hombre que no sea él lo hacía querer morir antes de seguir sufriendo con aquella tortura, pero no podía, era tan cobarde para hacerlo que preferiría tragarse su orgullo y ver a su señorita con otro sujeto para que sea feliz.

- Ya tengo que dejar de pensar en eso... – se replicó nuevamente molesto hundiendo su rostro en la almohada y cubriéndose con las mantas, de seguro si trataba, podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Al final, como todas las noches no pudo pegar un ojo, pero como hacerlo ¡si en cada momento que cerraba sus ojos veía a ese pelirrojo y a su señorita! Y claramente aquello solo le atormentaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que ese chico se la llevaría lejos y él no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero a pesar de ese pensamiento, tendría que ir abajo y preparar el desayuno para la joven, y volver a sufrir por un día completo.

- Oh, Pearl. Qué bueno que te encuentro – anunció su leal amigo mientras se acercaba a él de manera agitada.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo Dia? – se preguntó confundido Pearl al verlo respirar agitadamente, normalmente él es quien hace algo así.

- Te buscaba por tu nuevo trabajo. ¿Lo olvidaste?

- ¿Nuevo trabajo? – preguntó Pearl algo confundido mientras veía detenidamente a su amigo.

- Así es – afirmó Diamond con su cabeza y una amplia sonrisa –. Mira que eres despistado con lo que pasó hace poco – continuó negando con las manos en la cintura haciendo molestar a su amigo intencionalmente para que se le quitara lo depresivo.

- Deja de decir cosas que no te incumben y dime de qué trata – exigió Pearl molesto tal y como Dia lo esperaba.

- Pues siendo tu uno de los sirvientes con más antigüedad en la casa, es tu deber de capacitar a la nueva sirvienta de la casa.

- ¿Habrá alguien más? ¿Qué no puede hacerlo el señor Sebastian? – inquirió Pearl sorprendido por ello.

- Pero vaya que estas distraído Pearl – le reclamó el chico mientras daba un suspiro y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo causando que el otro solo se molestara –. Recuerda que el señor Sebastian solo le sirve al Padre de la Señorita... Y además están muy ocupados estos días.

- Lo olvide... ¿Y que supone tengo que hacer? – preguntó el rubio un poco indignado.

- Ya te lo dije, debes ayudar a la nueva sirvienta – le recordó el Chef un poco molesto, en verdad que no le gustaba tener que ver a su amigo de esa forma tan distraída –. La chica está en la sala.

- Supongo que no me queda de otra, ¿no? – mencionó el cruzándose de brazos ya rendido, aunque bien quizás esa sería una buena forma de olvidar lo que tanto le molestaba.

- Así es, no tienes otra opción – contestó con una sonrisa Dia mientras que le daba un empujón –. ¡Suerte!

Mientras Dia se retiraba, Pearl solo pensaba en qué tipo de chica seria la nueva empleada de la mansión, pues tenía mucha curiosidad en saber a qué tipo de persona tendría que guiar por el resto del día.

- Hum... Espero que no sea una chica problemática o entrometida, bastante tengo con Dia entrometiéndose en mi vida – se decía Pearl mientras seguía caminando hasta detenerse en la entrada principal.

Al llegar se detiene de golpe al ver a una linda chica jugar con una de sus coletas con su mano izquierda, esperando pacientemente a su futuro superior para comenzar a trabajar en la mansión Berlitz.

- Disculpa... ¿T-Tú eres la nueva empleada, no? – dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la joven que aun jugueteaba con sus divertidas coletas castañas.

- Sí, soy yo. Y tú eres, ham... ¿Mi superior? – preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba al chico un tanto divertida.

- Ham... Este sí, lo soy – respondió él con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro y rascándose su mejilla por la vergüenza que sentía, era la primera vez que le decían superior –. Entonces, ham... ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita? – preguntó Pearl mientras dirigía su mirada a ella.

- A sí. Soy Kotone. Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor...

- Oh, sí. Mi nombre es Pearl, el placer es mío también – le dijo él mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia frente a ella.

- Entonces señor Pearl... – comenzó a decir la castaña siendo interrumpida por la voz de su superior

- E-Este... Por favor no me digas Señor, tenemos casi la misma edad – mencionó él un poco apenado mientras rascaba su nuca y desviaba su mirada a otro punto de la sala.

- Bueno, entonces Pearl. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que me muestres la mansión? – cuestionó la chica con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro sin despegar la mirada del rubio.

- Claro, vamos... Kotone.

Pearl tomó decidido el rumbo de la guía por la mansión Berlitz, se encargó de enseñarle las áreas de trabajo por los que debería estar trabajando ella cuando se haga limpieza, las reglas que se tienen ahí, los horarios de comida y una breve presentación a Diamond lo cual fue algo corto debido a que su mejor amigo se encontraba muy ocupado, así también los lugares por los cuales no debería entrar ella por ningún motivo y también su habitación, la cual fue su última parada del recorrido.

- ¿Así que aquí dormiré yo? ¡Qué genial se ve mi habitación! – dijo ella emocionada con ambas manos hechos puños.

- Bien, terminamos el recorrido antes de lo esperado... – comentó Pearl mientras veía la hora en su pequeño reloj de bolsillo –. Bueno, ¿qué te apetece hacer Kotone?

- Hace rato que tengo la duda Pearl - se detuvo un momento para voltearse al ver al rubio un poco apenada –. ¿Cuándo iremos a comer?, jeje~ – agregó mientras reía nerviosa y rascaba su mejilla.

- C-Claro... Hum, pues ya los amos terminaron de comer, así que supongo que podemos ir ahora...

Antes de que él pudiera terminar de decir _"a comer"_, Kotone ya había tomado la muñeca de su superior y lo llevó arrastrando por la mansión hasta la cocina por donde habían ido anteriormente a ver a Diamond.

- ¡N-No corras! – exigía Pearl a gritos mientras era llevado a la fuerza a la cocina.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas tanto Pearl? – intervino la Señorita de la mansión apareciendo de la nada, y haciendo que la castaña parara en seco su _"carrera"_ a la cocina.

- Pearl... ¿Q-Quién es la chica? – murmuró Kotone a su rubio superior aun sin soltarlo de la muñeca.

- ¿Que quien es? Pues ella es la Señorita Platinum - Pearl alzo una ceja un tanto desconcertado ¿había olvidado acaso mencionarle a la Señorita?

- ¿De verdad? – cuestionó la chica aun sin creerlo, mientras se giraba a ver con más detalle a la joven señorita a la cual iba a servir desde ese día –. ¡Soy Kotone! Un placer conocerla Señorita Platinum.

- ¿E-Eh? Un placer... – contestó ella sin entender mucho la actitud de la castaña. Además de que era la primera vez que la veía por la mansión con su amigo/sirviente.

- Bueno Pearl, ahora si vamos a comer, ¿no? – mencionó con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro mientras se encaminaba nuevamente a la cocina arrastrando nuevamente a su superior.

- O-Oye... No me jales tan fuerte – exigía Pearl sin poder tener la oportunidad de despedirse de su ama/amiga.

- H-Hasta luego... – fue lo último que pudo decir mientras sentía un dolor en su pecho –. Pearl...

No paso más de una media hora cuando ya estaban sentados finalmente disfrutando de su comida, al menos por parte de Kotone así parecía, quien parecía como si no hubiera comido en largos días.

- Pearl... Parece que Kotone en verdad tenía mucha hambre – comentó Diamond sin despegar la mirada de la castaña, en su vida había visto alguien disfrutar tanto de su comida tanto como él.

- Supongo que sí, además estuvimos caminando de aquí para allá casi toda la mañana – mencionó el rubio dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

- ¡Vaya Diamond tu si sabes cocinar! Entiendo ahora porque eres el chef de esta mansión – halagó Kotone haciendo reír apenado al joven pelinegro.

- Jeje pues si... Por cierto Pearl, ¿hablaste con la señorita? – aquel repentino cambio de tema hizo que Pearl escupiera un poco de su jugo.

- ¡¿P-Porque la pregunta?! – preguntó mientras se levantaba molesto de su asiento dirigiéndose a su amigo.

- Antes de que tú y Kotone llegaran, la vi un poco triste – dijo Dia causando cierta preocupación en el sirviente de Platinum

- N-No he podido hablar con ella. Es que... - giró a ver a Kotone que seguía comiendo por su cuenta para acercarse al oído de su amigo -. Es que siempre se la llevan a otro lado como para hablar con ella. O como ahora que tenía que hacer algo con ella - mencionó él apuntando a Kotone que seguía degustando toda la comida.

- Bueno... Lord Silver no llegara en dos horas – mencionó mientras señalaba a la sala –. Así que puedes... Aprovechar. ¿No crees?

- Debería hacerlo... Pero no puedo dejar a Kotone a su suerte, digo es su primer día en la mansión – respondió él con un tono de tristeza, quería ir a hablar con la señorita pero no podía dejar tampoco su trabajo de guiar a Kotone por el resto del día.

- Huh, tienes razón... Y yo no sé lo que haces aquí como para seguir con la tutela – dijo Diamond mirando al techo con confusión, a lo que recibió un golpe de su amigo.

- ¿Llevamos 10 años aquí y no sabes qué es lo que hago? – le regañó Pearl con un tono muy severo.

- Hum... ¿Haces la limpieza, no? – respondió él como si nada.

- Hago más que eso. Maldición, sal de la cocina de vez en cuando, ¿quieres?

- Hum... bueno.

- Tú no tienes remedio, ¿eh? – comentó el rubio lanzando un suspiro –. E-En fin... Dijiste que no volvería en dos horas, ¿verdad? – continuó mientras rascaba su nuca un poco apenado.

- Sip, eso dije – respondió con su clásica sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿Y si llega antes? – preguntó con un semblante sombrío.

- E-Este... Será mejor que te apresures entonces.

- Bien – asintió lentamente y giró su rostro hacía su subordinada –. Kotone, discúlpame unos minutos, tengo que hacer algo importante.

- No hay problema Pearl-kun, yo de mientras seguiré comiendo – respondió ella con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía llevándose pastelillos a la boca.

-¡Suerte Pearl! – animó el pelinegro a lo que su amigo salía por la puerta.

-¡Si suerte Pearl-kun! – gritó animada la castaña animando a su Superior de la igual manera que el Chef –. ¡Para lo que sea que vas hacer!

Pearl salió corriendo por todos los cuartos de la casa de la mansión en busca de Platinum, principalmente al lugar por donde había pasado siendo arrastrado por Kotone cuando tropezaron de camino a la cocina, pero parecía haber desaparecido del lugar.

No estaba dentro de la mansión, eso era obvio para él, y no era porque no quisiera atreverse a entrar a los lugares prohibidos para él en la mansión, sino porque sabía que igual ella no entraba ahí. Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue buscar en el escondite de ella. Un pequeño rincón en el jardín principal, oculto entre las rosas más grandes, donde antes jugaban de pequeños, y efectivamente, ahí la encontró.

- Al fin... Puede encontrarla... Señorita – decía Pearl mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y se acercaba al lado de la señorita.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la señorita tratando de sonar molesta con el rubio.

- Dia me dijo que estaba triste – suspiró Pearl mientras se cruzaba de brazos -. ¡¿No es razón suficiente para venir?!

- ... – ella no dijo nada y giró su rostro a otro lado.

- Señorita... ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – preguntó él preocupado mientras se acercaba a verla a los ojos.

- ¿Quién es esa chica con quien estabas hace unos minutos? – cuestionó ella de inmediato apuntándole con su dedo índice, logrando que retrocediera del miedo.

- ¿Chica?... S-Se refiere a Kotone, ¿verdad? – preguntó nuevamente Pearl causando una mueca de total disgusto en el rostro de su ama –. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¿Qué tan amigos son? – volvió a cuestionar ella, esta vez con un tono más molesto.

- Señorita acabo de…

-Dime Pearl... – interrumpió ella sin dejar que su amigo/sirviente terminara la frase –. ¿Desde... cuando la conoces? – un leve sonrojo se asomó en el rostro de la señorita.

Por un lado se sentía avergonzada por tener que interrogar de esa manera a su amigo, pero por otro se sentía molesta al ver como Pearl estaba todo el tiempo con esa chica.

- S-Señorita... En verdad, deje de verme así de seria... Me está asustando – respondió Pearl al ver así de seria a su ama, es la primera vez que la veía así que sentía miedo de ella.

- Dímelo – ordenó Platinum mientras acercaba sus distancias.

- Kotone es la nueva empleada de la mansión... Por eso tuve que guiarla – respondió el rubio rascándose la nunca tratando de no mirar el serio rostro de Platinum.

- Sebastian podía encargarse de ella – contestó inmediatamente.

- Señorita... – llamó con nerviosismo dudando un poco si preguntarle –. Acaso... ¿Está molesta?

- No... No lo estoy – desvió la mirada contradiciéndose a sí misma.

- Sabe que la conozco... – Pearl soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba por los hombros a la señorita, obligándole a que lo mirara –. Dígame qué le pasa.

- Te dije que no me pasa nada – le reclamó ella molesta inflando sus mejillas.

Mientras este incómodo momento se estaba llevando a cabo, en la entrada de la mansión, un invitado estaba esperando en la puerta a ser atendido mientras tocaba el timbre con insistencia.

- ¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro? – se preguntó aquel sujeto, frunciendo el ceño por su espera.

- ¡Enseguida voy!~ – escuchó gritar a una chica dentro, pero una voz que desde que iba a la mansión Berlitz no había escuchado antes –. Bienvenido~ – canturreó la chica mientras abría la puerta dejando ver al pelirrojo.

- ¿Tu eres? – el Lord alzó una ceja mientras observaba a la alegre castaña que estaba dándole la bienvenida.

- Usted debe ser el Señor de la mansión, ¿no? – preguntó la chica con una amplia sonrisa mientras que con ambas manos tomaba las manos del chico –. ¡Soy Kotone! Desde hoy trabajare aquí.

- U-Un gusto Kotone – un ligero rubor se asomaba en el rostro del chico, no era muy común para el tener contacto con una chica que apenas conocía, y menos ser confundido por el dueño de la mansión.

- El gusto es mío señor. Pase, pase. Le traeré un té de inmediato – le respondió sonriente tirando de las manos de un sonrojado Lord Silver.

- A-Ah... ¿Gracias? – fue lo último que pudo decir antes de verla desaparecer por una puerta en busca de su té, mirando después su mano, sintiendo el calor de ella –. Que cálido... No, no, vine aquí por la señorita Berlitz... ¿Qué me pasa? – se quejó sonrojado y negando su cabeza por la belleza pura de aquella nueva empleada.

- Bueno aquí le traigo su té – mencionó la castaña apareciendo nuevamente, pero esta vez con una bandeja donde traía la taza de té.

- Sí que es rápida... –murmuró en bajo observando a Kotone, quien venía totalmente desequilibrada con aquella bandeja, y como era de esperarse por verla caminar a tropezones termino por caer en el suelo derramando del líquido que había servido para el Lord –. ¡Ah! Oye, ¿estás bien?

- S-Si, estoy bien. Gracias señor – respondió ella entre risitas por lo torpe que se sentía en ese momento –. Por favor, no se preocupe. Ahora mismo le traigo unos bocadillos – y tan rápido como pudo salió de ahí dejando a Lord Silver estupefacto. Aunque su rapidez se debía a querer demostrarle que no es una torpe todo el tiempo y a no ser despedida en su primer día.

- V-Vaya que es atenta... – comentó en un murmullo, perplejo por la velocidad de la chica, hasta que recordó algo –. Ah, cierto, aún tengo que decirle que no soy el señor de la casa - se dijo luego de tomar asiento nuevamente.

- ¡Lord Silver! – gritó el chef de la mansión al verlo, en verdad que se lo esperaba llegar más tarde, no en unos cinco minutos. -Que sorpresa tenerlo tan temprano.

- Diamond, ¿dónde está Platinum? – preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto preocupado al no verla recibirlo como siempre solía hacerlo cuando él llegaba.

- La Señorita esta con el joven Pearl – dijo Kotone haciendo acto de presencia, junto con una bandeja con variedad de bocadillos –. ¡Aquí tiene señor!

- S-Si... G-Gracias Kotone – balbuceó el Lord con un notorio rubor en el rostro, en verdad que le parecía un lindo detalle de su parte el de ser tan atenta con él.

- ¿Y para qué busca a la señorita, señor? – preguntó ella luego de acercarse junto con Diamond a Lord Silver.

- Oh, cierto. Le debo una disculpa. No soy el señor de la casa, solo soy un invitado – avisó de antemano Silver mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Oye... ¿Creías que era el señor Berlitz? – preguntó Diamond a su compañera de trabajo que parecía estar pálida por el aviso.

- ¿C-Cómo iba a saber? Se ve muy atractivo y viste elegante. ¿Cuándo no me iba a equivocar con alguien así? – le dijo un tanto molesta y a la vez nerviosa sintiendo temor por la confusión. Solo que con esa descripción hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo que oía atento lo que decían.

- Kotone-chan – suspiró Dia causando que la castaña se apenara más de lo que ya estaba –. El señor no están joven, espero no lo confundas de nuevo.

- L-lo siento... No volverá a pasar – murmuró Kotone jugando tímidamente con sus coletas castañas –. Pero en fin... ¡Lo llevare con la Señorita! – dijo tomando nuevamente las manos del pelirrojo y saliendo por la puerta para dirigirse en la búsqueda de Platinum.

- O-Oye, ni siquiera sabes dónde está y apenas eres nueva aquí – gritó Diamond preocupado mientras seguía a la chica que iba sin rumbo por los pasillos de la mansión con Lord Silver en su mano.

Volviendo de nuevo al jardín, Pearl y Platinum se encontraban conversando seriamente sobre una de las mesitas principales para continuar con la discusión que los afligía por dentro a ambos, más que nada a Platinum que ya no sabía lo que sentía su mejor amigo en esos momentos.

- Ahora me dirá porque está molesta Señorita... – comentó el rubio con su tono calmado haciendo sentir un tanto avergonzada a la joven Berlitz.

- ¿S-seguirás llamándome señorita? – replicó con fingida molestia a su amigo mientras que jugaba con sus manos.

- Creo que ya hablamos de eso... – Pearl alzó una ceja sin despegar la mirada de la señorita –. ¡Por favor Señorita dígame! – exigió mientras se levantaba de su asiento acortando distancias con el rostro de su joven ama.

El rostro de Platinum se teñía de un rojo al sentirse atrapada y no por los regaños que le daba su leal sirviente y amigo, sino que ni ella misma sabía lo que le había decir esas cosas. Sabía que no debía comportarse así por la nueva empleada, y su corazón palpitaba de rabia cuando ella estaba muy acaramelada con su mejor amigo, sentía que su estómago se le encogía por aquel roce de ella con él y su pecho le ardía con intensidad con solo volver a retomar el tema. Pero ahora con él frente a ella, se sentía pequeña, como siempre había sido estar junto a él.

- Lo siento... – se disculpó bajando cada vez el tono de su voz, causando la clara preocupación de Platinum –. Creo que fui muy duro... Entiendo que no quiera hablar conmigo.

Platinum sentía una culpa por ello, había hecho que su leal amigo se sintiera mal y todo. ¡Y todo por culpa de ella!

- Pearl – alzó Platinum un poco la voz mientras que con fuerza juntaba sus manos con las del rubio –. E-Escúchame...

- ¿S-Señorita? – murmuró para sí mientras con atención veía el rostro de Platinum, el cual tenía un leve color carmesí que el noto muy bien.

- No sé... Cómo explicarme... Pero... – la chica desviaba la mirada cada segundo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas –. Yo creo que... – y antes de que pudiera terminar pudo verlo, aquellos ojos anaranjados que no paraban de observarla y sentirse avergonzada.

- Usted cree que... – trató de continuar el rubio sin siquiera pestañear.

- Y-Yo creo que...

Un golpe se escuchó cerca de donde ellos dos se encontraban hablando y lo que pudieron ver en aquel umbral era algo que ni siquiera uno de los dos hubiera esperado que ocurriera en aquel momento decisivo. Ahí parados, viendo a aquella pareja de amigos se encontraba una chica castaña de coletas y un vestido de sirvienta, siendo acompañada por un noble pelirrojo con traje negro.

- L-Lord Silver...

* * *

**¿Review? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

La pequeña plática que se estaba llevando entre los dos amigos de la infancia, la señorita Platinum Berlitz y su mayordomo Pearl estaban en un momento tan crucial, que se sonrojaron al máximo al ver de quien se trataba la persona que llegó sin ningún aviso.

- ¿L-Lord Silver?...

- Oh, ahí estaba Pearl-senpai - gritó Kotone de la emoción al ver a su tutor en las labores de limpieza del hogar para luego acerarse a los dos chicos -. Pensé que usted había ido a hacer las compras.

- ¿C-Compras? - preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de coletas castañas.

- Si, él dijo que tenía algo importan...

- Oh, sí, sí, ya hice eso - comentó un nervioso Pearl tapándole la boca a su Kouhai, dado a que si decía otra cosa más, seguro Lord Silver le exigiría explicaciones de lo que pasó ahí.

- ¿Pero de qué hablan ustedes dos? - inquirió Platinum poniéndose un tanto seria, pero con la presencia de Silver frente a ella, solo pudo reprimir su enojo.

- Seño... Digo, Platinum - habló ahora Silver tomando la mano de ella -. La estábamos buscando.

- ¿P-Pero por qué? - preguntó nerviosa Platinum viendo entrar a la mansión a aquellos dos frente de sus narices.

- Para invitarla a salir, ¿por qué otra razón lo haría si no? - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver esos ojos ambarinos que tanto le encantaron apenas la vio.

- O-Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado - se disculpó ella por no recordar que ese día se presentaría para dar un siguiente paso con él, pero estar tiempo con Pearl le hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

Nuevamente su oportunidad para hablar con la señorita se le había venido abajo, y nuevamente gracias al entrometido pelirrojo que siempre se aparecía en el momento menos indicado ¿Cómo le hacía para llegar siempre en esos momentos?

- ¡Pearl-senpai! - escuchó nuevamente el llamado de su Kouhai quien lo miraba en forma de reprocho -. ¿Sucede algo malo?

- ¿Eh? No sucede nada ¿por qué preguntas? - contestó entre dientes el rubio tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto que ocupaba tanto su cabeza.

- Pues desde que el señor Silver llego, se te ve algo frustrado - comentó la joven de coletas mientras colocaba ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

- N-No es de tu incumbencia, ¿sí? - respondió en un bufido girando su rostro en dirección contraria de su compañera.

- Por cierto Pearl-senpai... ¿Qué hace aquí el señor Silver? - preguntó ella tirando suavemente del traje negro de Pearl.

- Oh, Hum... ¿Por qué te preguntas el por qué?... - antes de continuar con su pregunta y verla a la cara pudo notar un extraño brillo en sus castaños ojos que la hacían lucir desde su punto de vista como un animalito indefenso.

- S-Solo es curiosidad. ¿Si podría decírmelo?~ - preguntó nuevamente ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que se curveaba como una w.

- P-Pues es el pretendiente de la señorita - respondió nervioso luego de ver esa linda carita que le estaba poniendo para sacarle la verdad de una manera u otra.

- ¿E-Es el pretendiente de la señorita? - el rostro de Kotone palideció y el brillo de sus ojos se fue perdiendo hasta tornar un tono más opaco.

- ¿Eh? K-Kotone ¿Qué pasa?... - Pearl se alteró un poco al ver tal repentino cambio en la joven Kotone, si en un principio ella estaba bastante radiante no entendía el por qué aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino.

- Es que yo pensé que podría… - y antes de que pudiera terminar de dar su explicación escucharon el grito del peli negro que nuevamente venía a brincos por los pasillos de la mansión Berlitz.

- ¡Oigan! - llamaba Diamond mientras se acercaba a ellos, aunque fue rápidamente callado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Te he dicho que NO corras y NO saltes en los pasillos de la mansión! - reclamó Pearl a su amigo así como siempre lo hacía. Pero en verdad que Diamond era bastante terco ya que nunca obedecía sus órdenes.

- ¡Auch! - se quejaba mientras se sobaba la cabeza - Pearl te estás haciendo más fuerte...

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú crees Dia? - el rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa un tanto apenado por el halago de su amigo, colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Tanto golpe que me das, hace resultado - rió inocentemente el chico dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su considerado mejor amigo Pearl.

- Si Pearl-Senpai sigue así creo que dejara sin cabeza al pobre de Diamond... - murmuró un tanto divertida la castaña rascando su mejilla con su índice.

- Oh, ya cállense - le gritó Pearl a ambos para luego mirarlos seriamente.

- Vaya, Pearl está enojado - se burló su amigo Diamond con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y fingiendo temblar del miedo.

- Si, da miedo - le siguió el juego Kotone mientras juntaba sus puños a su boca.

- Ustedes dos, no se burlen de mí - vociferó Pearl a los dos haciendo que ambos corrieran divertidos de donde él estaba.

- ¡Ay, Pearl da miedo! - gritaron ambos chicos al unísono mientras corrían despavoridos de su amigo.

- ¡Que no corran! - exigió a nueva cuenta Pearl agitando el puño corriendo detrás de ellos.

Tanto Diamond como Kotone se dirigieron como alma que lleva el diablo, al ver a un molesto Pearl corriendo tras de ellos gritándole como si tanto Kotone como Dia fueran unos niños.

- ¡Ahora sí que da miedo! - exclamó la joven castaña dando una carcajada seguido por el pelinegro.

- Y esto no es nada, deberías de verlo cuando está muy enojado - le respondió sonriente mientras seguían a la carrera hasta que tropezaron juntos.

- Ouch... ¿Qué pasó aquí? - se quejó un sujeto que no estaba con ellos dos en la huida de Pearl.

- Ay, mi cabeza - se quejó otra voz que fue única para el pequeño pelinegro que hizo que se levantara de inmediato al escucharla.

- ¿S-Señorita? - se preguntó Diamond al levantarse del estómago de ella.

Al parecer por mirar por detrás donde venía siguiéndoles Pearl, nunca notaron que Lord Silver y Platinum caminaban por el mismo pasillo donde tenían una plática muy animada.

- Ouh... Que bien huele - se "quejó" la castaña aún sin levantarse del suelo, siendo atraída por el olor que comentaba.

- Hem... Kotone-chan... Ese es Lord Silver - le comentó Diamond con una sonrisa nerviosa intentando levantarla del pecho del invitado.

- Pero huele bieeen - respondió aún confundida Kotone mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Silver.

- E-Están muy acaramelados... ¿No? - preguntó Platinum en un tono frío e iracundo logrando que tanto Silver como Diamond le vieran a la cara, reflejando ambos temor en sus rostros.

- N-No es eso señorita, es solo...

- P-Platinum, es un accidente, yo no...

Antes de que pudieran dar su explicación, pudieron escuchar una risilla provenir de la dulce boca de la heredera Berlitz, a lo que ambos quedaron petrificados y perplejos por verla reír a carcajadas luego de ver sus rostros palidecidos del miedo.

- Ay, hacía tiempo que no reía así - dijo Platinum limpiando sus lágrimas de la mejilla al detener su socarrona risa.

- Usted nunca cambia señorita - le habló por la espalda otra voz muy conocida por ella, haciendo que diera un sobresalto del susto.

- ¿P-Pearl?

- ¿Y quién más si no? - Pearl dio una carcajada, hace cuanto que no veía reír de tal animada forma a su joven señorita -. ¡Y ustedes dos! - alzó la voz esta vez fingiendo molestia, mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo que aún estaba en el suelo -. ¡Se puede saber que hacían!

- Oh, vamos Pearl solo era una broma jeje - rió Dia incorporándose.

- Como sea... - lanzó un leve bufido mientras miraba de re ojo la escena entre Lord Silver y su Kouhai -. Kotone ¿se puede saber qué haces?

- Que rico huele~ - canturreó su Kouhai aun fantaseando con el olor que despedía el traje de Silver.

- Ham... ¿Esto es normal? - se preguntó el pelirrojo al tratar de quitarse a esa chica de encima.

- Pues creo que si - respondieron todos al mismo tiempo ya que no tenían idea de eso.

- Kotone Levántate ya - replicó Pearl al ver como la castaña se apegaba cada vez más al pelirrojo -. Estas... Incomodando al invitado...

- ¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento Señor Silver! - Kotone dio un leve gritito mientras se levantaba de un brinco -. Pero en verdad que huele muy bien jeje.

- Lord Silver, ¿nos retiramos? - pidió Platinum muy sonriente de ver como Kotone era regañada por parte de Pearl y Diamond.

- Oh, sí, cierto. Salgamos.

Ante ello, Pearl solo siguió con la mirada a aquellos dos seguir su camino, sintiendo ahora rabieta por la suerte de aquel chico, pero no podía hacer nada, no era aún lo suficientemente digno como para estar con una chica como ella.

- Pearl-senpai... ¿Qué está mirando? - preguntó Kotone sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- N-Nada, mejor vayamos a limpiar.

- Sabía que eso era lo único que hacías - dijo Diamond muy alegre señalando a su amigo por saber cuál era el trabajo de Pearl.

- ¡Claro que no! - bufó el rubio cruzándose de brazos al ver como su amigo insistía con eso.

- Pearl-Senpai ¿Por qué siempre se queda viendo a la señorita Berlitz? - preguntó inocentemente la chica de coletas causando un sonrojo en su superior.

- ¿Q-quedarme viéndola? - repitió un tanto avergonzado. ¿Tan notoria era su desesperación? -. N-No sé de qué hablas Kotone... - desvió su mirada a algún punto de pasillo esperando que su Kouhai no notara su rubor.

- Oye Pearl... ¿No le dirás a Kotone-Kouhai que tú?... - de inmediato su boca es tapada por la mano de Pearl.

- Será mejor que esto no salga de aquí o la comida tendrás que comerla por un catéter - le susurró al oído a su amigo para evitarse las molestias de seguir hablando de tan embarazoso tema.

- E-Está bien, pero no hagas eso - respondió entre lagrimillas Diamond al ser amenazado de nunca pasar comida por su boca nunca más.

- Oh vamos... ¿No confían en mí? - suspiró la castaña colocando sus brazos en su cabeza.

- Apenas nos estamos conociendo Kotone - se excusó rápidamente el rubio rascando con su índice su mejilla.

- ¡Es cierto! Pero... Siento que los conozco desde antes - comentó ella lanzando una carcajada causando que ambos chicos se sintieran un poco apenados ante aquel comentario.

- Igual aunque nos digas eso, no te diremos de qué hablamos o si no Dia morirá de hambre - respondió Pearl luego de carcajearse.

- Jajaja, es cierto... Espera, ¿qué? - Diamond aún seguía sintiendo miedo por aquella amenaza hecha por su mejor amigo.

- Está bien, ahora a trabajar.

- Pearl... ¿Era en serio lo que me habías dicho?

- ¿Te parecía que bromeaba cuando te lo dije?

- Este...

- Obvio que no. Ahora a trabajar.

- ¡Siii! - gritó Kotone emocionada mientras se columpiaba del brazo derecho de Pearl y del brazo izquierdo de Diamond.

Por su parte, la señorita Berlitz era llevada por su brazo por Lord Silver, ambos dirigiéndose a la puerta principal para iniciar con su cita. El lord pelirrojo había planeado una velada muy agradable para pasarlo los dos juntos, quería al menos sorprenderla con aquella cita y más que nada hacerla sentir a gusto con su presencia y verla sonreír.

- M-Muchas gracias por invitarme a salir Lord Silver - dijo una sonrojada Platinum tratando de calmar su notorio nerviosismo -. Además... Nunca pensé que me invitaría a salir jeje.

- Sí, la verdad yo tampoco – comentó él con una risa nerviosa mientras con su índice rascaba la base de su nariz -. La verdad es que mi padre sugirió hacerlo...

- Y-Ya veo, bueno entonces disfrutemos de esta cita - Silver solo rio ante aquello, haría lo posible para mantener la sonrisa de la señorita Berlitz durante ese día.

- Por supuesto - le respondió sonriente mientras la guiaba por el parque de la ciudad -. Y Platinum... ¿Qué le gustaría comer?

- Hum... Ahora solo quisiera un pastel - le dijo juntando sus manos emocionada por aquella petición.

- Conozco un lugar donde hacen los mejores pasteles - sonrió y siguieron caminando, mientras platicaban cualquier cosas al azar.

Silver tenía razón aquellos pastelillos eran deliciosos, no se comparaban con las delicias que Diamond le preparaba siempre en la mansión, pero aun así ese lugar tenia pasteles únicos en su clase.

- S-Señorita, por favor no se atragante - pidió un sonrojado Silver al notar como aquella dulce y elegante señorita se devoraba su plato como si no hubiera un mañana.

- L-Lo siento, es que en realidad están deliciosos - le respondió avergonzada por aquel acto que había hecho segundos atrás.

- No se preocupe - Silver le limpió el rostro con su pañuelo y le sonrió -. Igual me gusta verla tan alegre.

Aquella amplia y gentil sonrisa logró hacer que la señorita se sonrojara hasta más no poder, queriendo ocultarse bajo la mesa para que él no lo notase.

- Por cierto P-Platinum, hace mucho que tengo una duda...

La actitud de Silver cambio repentinamente mostrándose un poco más seria que de costumbre, sorprendiendo así un poco a la Señorita por ese cambio tan repentino. Dejando de lado su pastelillo dirigió su mirada donde Berlitz se encontraba.

- Y... espero no le moleste que se lo pregunte.

- Adelante, puede preguntar lo que quiera pero antes... - Platinum le dedico una dulce sonrisa, y acercándose a él con una servilleta en manos y posando la sobre la base de la nariz del joven de ojos plata - D-Deberías limpiar la crema que hay en su nariz.

- S-Si - Silver sintió como si los humos salieran por su cabeza, su rostro estaba extremadamente sonrojado, quizás hasta era más rojo que su propio cabello.

Al verla tan cerca del, limpiando su rostro con tanta delicadeza y con esa cálida sonrisa en el rostro, le hacía arder de la vergüenza. Pero claro, Lord Silver no se puede desmayar ante aquel pequeño detalle que de seguro, era muy "Clásico".

- Y... ¿Qué es lo que me iba a preguntar? - preguntó Platinum ignorando por completo lo rojo que estaba el rostro de su acompañante.

- Ah, sí es cierto... - volviendo a retomar la seriedad de antes, Silver no despego sus ojos plata de los de su prometida, para finalmente olvidar tanto nerviosismo y atreverse a preguntar -. ¿Cómo es esa relación que llevas con tu sirviente?

- ¿Pearl? - sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un leve rosa al recordar a su amigo, y esa conversación tan poco peculiar que hace tanto quieren terminar.

- Si, parece que ustedes son muy buenos amigos - reconoció Lord Silver mientras tomaba suavemente la mano derecha de Platinum entre sus manos enguantadas de blanco.

- Es mi mejor amigo. Desde que era pequeña, él era muy servicial conmigo y jugábamos todo el tiempo, aparte de que siempre me cuidaba y me hacía sentir contenta cuando estaba triste - una ligera e inocente sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al recordar aquellas travesuras inocentes que hacía de pequeña con él -. Por eso lo considero alguien importante en mi vida.

- ¿Solo amigos?

Silver alzo una ceja un tanto desconcertado, ya que al ver siempre a Pearl teniendo conversaciones con Platinum, o los veía de alguna u otra forma pareciese como si fueran algo más que solo amigos. Aunque esas mismas palabras lo hacían sentir vacio, ya que esas mismas palabras fueron pronunciadas por las personas más importantes para él.

- ¿Uh? Claro, también es mi leal sirviente, con el que se podré contar el resto de mi vida - dijo con una sonrisa, ella sabía claramente que podría contar bastante con su rubio amigo -. Bueno... al menos antes de casarme.

- ¿Por qué lo dices así? - inquirió Silver acariciando la mano de Platinum entre las suyas.

- ¿A-A qué se refiere?

- Lo dices como si casarte conmigo fuera algo malo - le respondió con una mirada seria y triste en sus ojos.

- N-No me refería a eso. Es solo que... Supongo que tendré que dejarlo cuando esté contigo por el hecho de vivir juntos y no en mi casa con mi padre. ¿No es así?

Silver tragó saliva, no sabía que decir. Ella le empezaba a gustar y tener una vida juntos en algún lugar diferente sí que tendría que ser duro para ella, y vivir en la mansión de la familia de su prometida sería algo mal visto, por lo que no sabía que decir. Aparte también, le agradaba la compañía de la chica nueva que empezó a trabajar en la mansión de ella.

- S-Si quieres... Podemos hacerlo a tu manera. No me gustaría dañar su amistad, se nota que es un sirviente devoto y seguro extrañarías estar con alguien como él, así también con a tus demás sirvientes, ¿no es así? - le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, algo que logró calmar el corazón de Platinum y hacerla sentir aún más sonrojada por aquel chico de ojos plateados.

- Sí, así es - Berlitz tenía que agradecer en verdad la gran consideración que su futuro esposo le daba, es más quizás nunca encontraría alguien así como lo era el Lord -. Gracias por comprender S-Silver.

Y de la manera más dulce posible, Platinum se acercó al rostro de Silver plantando un beso en la mejilla del ojo plata.

- N-No hay de que - dijo en un hilo de voz mientras su rostro se volvía casi tan rojo como su cabello.

En verdad que la señorita siempre le hacía sonrojar o avergonzar de distintas maneras, pero así le gustaba y no se quejaba.

-B-Bueno... ¿Nos vamos ya? - sugirió cuando apenas se había separado.

- E-Este... Si, ya se está haciendo tarde - respondió Silver con el rostro todo avergonzado mientras tomaba suavemente la mano de Platinum y la acomodaba bajo su brazo -. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero que luego tu padre me mate por llevar a su hija tarde a casa.

Ante el comentario Platinum rio para sí misma y se imaginó también que no solo su padre, si no Sebastian y Pearl estarían iguales o peor que su padre si es que llegaran tarde a casa, ahí tenía a muchas personas que se preocupaban por ella.

- Si, vamos ya.

La mansión Berlitz era más ruidosa que de costumbre, o al menos así lo describiría Diamond al verla. Kotone no paraba de gritarle, en cuanto a Pearl, no paraba de quejarse con su despistada Kouhai que tenía enfrente. Y por desgracia del Chef de la mansión, tenía que hacerse cargo del desastre de la cocina, que en ese instante habían dejado sus dos amigos.

- ¡Pearl-Senpai! Le digo que puedo hacerlo sola - vociferó la chica de coletas a nueva cuenta mientras tomaba la bandeja donde distintos pastelillos estaban servidos.

- ¡Ya te digo yo que no debes hacerlo! - reclamó el rubio tratando de detenerla, aunque claramente la castaña no se dejaba fácilmente -. Kotone vas a tirar eso igual que antes.

- Pero si me deja intentarlo, de seguro que no lo vuelvo a tirar - dijo ella bastante optimista.

Mientras caminaba con la bandeja de un lado para otro, aunque como dijo Pearl paso lo más predecible y aquellos deliciosos bocadillos preparados por Diamond terminaron en el suelo de la cocina.

- Mi... Comida... - murmuró Dia al verlos hay tirados, mientras unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos -. Kotone-chan, por favor deje de tirar mis pasteles.

- L-Lo siento en verdad Diamond - se disculpó ella mientras dejaba la bandeja en uno de los muebles -. Al menos creo que podre con servir el té...

- Ya derramaste todo el jugo que había y tiraste los pasteles - suspiró Pearl señalando los muebles de la cocina que tenía líquido derramado en él, colocándose sus dedos sobre sus cejas para masajearse su frente -. Servir los bocadillos no es lo tuyo.

- ¡Claro que lo es! - Kotone infló sus mejillas molesta al ver la poca confianza que su Senpai le tenía -. Por favor déjeme seguir intentando - rogó la chica de coletas colocando unos ojos de cachorro abandonado, aquella mirada que para Pearl era sencillamente irresistible.

- Argh... está bien - chasqueó la lengua molesto, mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de la joven -. Pero, ten cuidado ¿sí?

- Claro - Kotone le dedico una amplia sonrisa y sin más se dirigió a servir el té de la tarde.

Quizás Kotone era demasiado optimista para ese tipo de cosas, y eso le agradaba a Pearl ya que ella no parecía estar para nada cansada de tanto intentarlo y tampoco se rendía tan fácil. Eso le gustaba a Pearl.

Aunque aparte de ser optimista, también era bastante predecible y torpe, ya que tal como dijo el rubio, al servir el té y caminar con él en manos no duro mucho y ya lo habría derramado. Solo que, por mas mala suerte de ellos, aquel líquido caliente, cayó en la camisa de Pearl.

- ¡Q-Quema!... - se quejó el mientras miraba como la mancha se esparcía más por su camiseta.

- ¡Lo siento Pearl! - gritó Kotone dejando la taza a su suerte, y dirigiéndose con clara preocupación a su superior -. Abra que quitártela de alguna manera para llevarla a lavar y...

- Oh no te preocupes, ya me iré a cambiar - dijo sin darle mucha importancia mientras se dirigía a la salida, aunque fue rápidamente detenido por el brazo de la nueva empleada.

- ¡Ni hablar! No puede estar mucho tiempo con la camisa de esa forma. Se enfermará por mi culpa. ¡Pearl-senpai, quieto ahí! - vociferó la castaña forcejeando un poco con su superior, y sin más coloco sus manos sobre la camisa del rubio y comenzó a subirla rápidamente.

-¡E-Espera que haces! - Pearl se sorprendió ante aquello, solo al ver que el suave contacto de las manos de Kotone, le habrían causado un escalofrió y que su rostro se ruborizara.

-Le quito la camisa, ¿es obvio no? - contestó ella, como si quitarle la camisa a un chico fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- P-Pero yo puedo hacerlo solo, no tienes que… Guaagh – antes de darse cuenta, Pearl y Kotone cayeron al suelo, frente a la entrada de la mansión.

- Ahora sí. Le quitaré la camisa~ - canturreó Kotone muy contenta por lograr, según ella, hacer algo bien.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el suelo, la castaña forcejeaba con los botones de la camisa de Pearl, mientras él intentaba cubrirse su desnudes con sus manos. En verdad que empezaba a sentirse violado por su kouhai en el primer día de trabajo que ella tenía con ellos. Ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se había dado cuenta, a excepción de Pearl, que alguien entraba a la mansión, pues el sonido de la puerta siendo forzada con la llave, hizo que el chico de ojos anaranjados, sintiera ver pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, porque creía que moriría de la vergüenza al ser atrapado en aquella posición tan comprometedora.

- Hola. Ya llega… - la voz que se escuchó al entrar se detuvo de inmediato, sentía que le iban a arder los ojos por lo que veía -. ¿Mos? – completó ella mientras se cubría los ojos -. ¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿Pearl, te exijo una explicación y ya? – gritó Platinum, mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos con los ojos aún tapados por sus manos.

- ¡S-Señorita!

- Platinum. ¡Cuidado!

* * *

**¿Review? 8(°u°)8**


End file.
